Moments of Carlos Garcia
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: <html><head></head>A list of topics for one shots about that hyper-active, helmet wearing boy we all know and love: CARLOS GARCIA! Instructions inside!:</html>
1. Topics

Moments of Carlos Garcia

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Hey ya'll! Just a warning: I'm not going to have internet access from Friday night to some time on Sunday. So no updates for a few days, except for like, today, and most of tomorrow! Yay! I'm going camping:D Imma go camp, and have a bon fire, and hang out with my cousin, and shoot my BB gun:) It's gonna be awesome!

Anyways, here's my new idea! I'm going to list some topic ideas and a number. I'm asking you to read through them, and in the reviews, tell me which topics you liked the most! I'll then use the most popular topics and write one shots for them! So here we go!

**Topics~ Moments of Carlos Garcia**

Carlos' helmet NEVER fails!

I wanna be a superhero!

I love you, mommy!

Why you should NEVER give Carlos a Pixie Stick!

Carlos' Green Crayon

I'm Not Sick!

My new bike!

Bring Your Kid To Work Day

I Don't Need A Haircut!

My New Friend Logan!

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Sorry that there aren't that many options. These were just off the top of my head:) If this one goes good, I'll add another chapter with maybe 5 or 10 more topics:) So please review and tell me which numbers you like best!:) Thanks doll:)

~LaurenNicole


	2. Carlos' Helmet NEVER Fails

Carlos' Helmet NEVER Fails!

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Here's my one-shot for the topic "Carlos' Helmet NEVER Fails!" Enjoy!:)

"Carlos, be careful, please!" A nine year old Logan pleads with his friend. Carlos was positioned on top of the biggest slide at the playground, while sitting on his bicycle.

"Don't worry, Logie! I'll be fine!" Carlos called down to his worrisome buddy. He patted his trusty black hockey helmet that was strapped to his head.

"Yeah, Logie! He'll be fine!" Kendall said, trying to convince Logan that everything would go smoothly. He had 100% confidence in Carlos.

"Cummon, Carlos! Hurry up, it's freezing!" James requested, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. He sighed at the cold January weather.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" Carlos walked his two-wheeler back a few steps in the platform, hopped on, and pedaled forward as fast as his little nine-year-old legs could go. His small blue bike flew down the long metal slide, and Carlos let out a scream of pure joy-and then he crash landed, his head hitting the ground first.

"Carlos?" Logan screamed out. The three boys ran over to where their friend was laying on the grass. His bike was next to him.

"CARLOS!" They exclaimed simultaneously. The small boy sat up and shook his head vigorously. He flashed a toothy grin.

"How was that?" Carlos asked, completely unaffected by what had just happened.

"Carlos, are you ok?" Kendall asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Well, my leg's a little sore, but other than that, yeah!" Carlos responded.

"But you hit your head." Logan pointed out. "Didn't that hurt?"

"Nope! I got my helmet, remember?" Carlos rebutted. He patted his trust helmet. Carlos' helmet never fails:)

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: I actually had Big Time Rush playing on repeat the whole time I was writing this! You know, for inspiration and such:) Hahah:) So what do you think? Sorry if there wasn't a lot of James in this one. Review please! If I get 2 reviews for this one shot, I'll upload another!:) So if you wanna read more, you know what to do!:) Oh yeah, I just wanna send a shout out to all my AMAZING reader for getting me to 900 hits! You guys are sooo awesome!:) Thank you so much! I owe you guys! Until next time;)

~LaurenNicole


	3. I Love You Mommy!

I Love You, Mommy!

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Ok, so I actually got about 5 reviews for Carlos' Helmet Never Fails, which is awesome! Thank you guys sooo much!:D This topic was one of the most popular, according to the reviews! I'll try to make this one a little longer because I guess the first one was too short? I'll try! No promises though! I just kinda write what comes to me, and I guess I didn't get that much come to me! Ahahahaha anyways, on with the story!:D Oooh! By the way- "cariño" mean "sweetie" in Spanish, mami is mommy, papi is dad, abuelo is grandfather, and abuelita is grandmother:)I don't really know Spanish, so I used Google Translate to help me out:)

"Good morning, honey." Mr. Garcia told his wife, and kissed her. Carlos made a face at the sight of his parents kissing.

"Carlos, cariño, don't make faces. Now, hurry and finish your cereal, or you'll be late for school." Mrs. Garcia instructed her 4 year old son in a kind voice.

"Ok, mami!" Carlos answered energetically. He shoveled a spoonful of Froot Loops into his mouth and hopped up from his chair. "All done!" Little Carlos slid in his sock feet over to the door. He pulled his red and black light-up Power Ranger sneakers onto his feet, and grabbed his backpack off the ground. "Cummon, mami! I'm ready!" Carlos called to his mom in the other room.

Carlos was always excited about going to preschool every day. He loved seeing his best friends James, Kendall, and Logan, and getting to play and have snack.

"Ok, cariño, ok. I'll be right there!" Mrs. Garcia responded with a laugh. "Goodbye, dear. Be safe." She told her husband, who was chief of police. She gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed her keys off the counter. She walked over to the door, where Carlos was _trying_ to wait patiently. "Do you have everything?" He bobbed his head up and down.

"Bye, papi!" Carlos shouted to his dad as he opened the door.

They walked out to Mrs. Garcia's grey Chevy Trailblazer, which was parked in the driveway. Well actually, Mrs. Garcia walked, and Carlos ran-skipped. She helped strap Carlos into his booster seat, and she sat in the driver's seat. They backed out of the driveway and began the ten minute drive to the Dor-Lynn preschool.

"Are we there yet, mami?" Carlos asked impatiently about three minutes into the ride. He was lightly bouncing in his seat.

"Not yet, cariño." Mrs. Garcia told her energetic son. She wasn't annoyed, even though he asked her this question almost every morning.

"Ok!" Carlos replied simply. He was silent for the entire rest of the ride.

Slowly, the school came into view. Carlos' little heart fluttered with joy. A wide grin spread across his face. Mrs. Garcia pulled into an empty parking space and cut the engine. She got out of the SUV and unbuckled her son. Carlos grabbed his back pack and took hold of his mothers' hand as they walked across the parking lot to the main entrance of the building.

They walked side-by-side down the hall to room 14-B, Miss Taylors' classroom.

"Hi Kendall! Hi James! Hi Logan!" Carlos greeted his best friends as he walked into the busy classroom. The three boys were racing Match-box cars along the carpet. There were a few kids coloring at the table, while others were building with blocks. Carlos ran over to the bucket of toy cars and dug out a blue one, his favorite color. He joined his friends at their spot on the rug.

After about 10 minutes of "vrooms" and "beep-beeps" Miss Taylor announced to the class that it was time to clean up and to take their seats at the tables. The boys did as they were told.

"Ok, everybody. Does anybody know what day it is tomorrow?" Miss Taylor asked her class of preschoolers. Every student's hands shot up in the air, hoping to get chosen to answer the question.

"Mary, what day is it tomorrow?" Miss Taylor picked a small brunette girl sitting at the table next to the boys'.

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" Mary answered, with a smile.

"That's very good, Mary! But does anybody know what _holiday_ it is tomorrow?" Miss Taylor responded. Every hand in the room went down. Every hand except the one belonging to a young Logan Mitchell, that is. "Yes, Logan?" Miss Taylor asked the boy.

"It's mother's day tomorrow, Miss Taylor." Logan answered quietly.

Miss Taylor smiled kindly at the smart little boy. "Very good, Logan!" Logan blushed at the attention he was getting. "Logan's right, everyone. Tomorrow is Mother's Day, and today, we're going to make special pictures." Miss Taylor passed around construction paper and crayons. She instructed her students to draw whatever they thought their mom's would like.

Mrs. Diamond loved going to the park, so James drew the two of them at the park together. Kendall knew that his mother was a big hockey fan, so he did his best to draw a hockey scene. Logan wanted to draw the beach, because his mom had had a lot of fun there before they moved to Minnesota from Texas. Of the group of four boys, Carlos took the longest time thinking about what to draw. He wanted his picture to be perfect.

Carlos was deep in concentration. His lips were pursed like a fish's, and he squinted his big brown eyes. This is how Carlos would act when he was thinking about something important. He slumped in his chair, believing that he wouldn't be able to think of anything to draw. Then suddenly, something clicked in his over-active mind.

"I got it!" Carlos announced. He picked up a piece of light blue construction paper and a red crayon. He colored vigorously for a few minutes, then traded his red crayon for a green one and continued coloring. The green changed to yellow, and Carlos stopped drawing. He looked down, feeling proud the present he made for his beloved mom. Carlos glanced around the room. A few more kids were still working, so he did his best to sit quietly. After what seemed like an eternity, the entire class was finished. Miss Taylor stood at the front of the room.

"It looks like everybody is done. Now, we are going to share our drawings. Kendall, would you like to go first?" Miss Taylor asked the green-eyed for year old.

"Ok!" Kendall answered enthusiastically. He grabbed his paper and ran to the front of the room. He held his drawing for all to see. "This is me," Kendall started, pointing to the small stick figure holding a hickey stick. "And this is my mom." He continued, now gesturing to the other figure with long hair. "We are at my hockey game together. My mom likes to watch me play, so I drawed her cheering for me." Kendall ended with a toothy smile.

"Very good, Kendall!" Miss Taylor praised. "James, would you like to have a turn?"

James bobbed his head, his soft brown hair bouncing slightly. "Yes I would, Miss Taylor." He answered with a sweet smile. He was a ladies man, even when he was little. Drawing in hand, he strutted up to the front. "I drew me and my mom at the park. My mom likes going to the park when it's warm and sunny out."

"That's great, James! Logan, would you go next, please?" Miss Taylor asked kindly. Logan looked down at his paper and blushed.

"Ok, Miss Taylor." Logan answered quietly. He stood up slowly and walked up to the spot where Kendall and James had stood. His small hands shook lightly as he gripped his paper. "I-I drew the beach. My mommy took me there a lot back in Texas." Logan explained timidly.

"Very nice, Logan!" Miss Taylor told the small boy. Logan managed a shy smile. He made a bee-line straight back to his seat. Carlos and the rest of the class shared their presents for Mother's Day. After the last student went, there were only three minutes left of class. Miss Taylor instructed the four year olds to retrieve their backpacks from the rack and sit back down. The class followed the directions and, with their backpacks, sat back in their seats.

James had a blue and black Batman backpack, Logan had Superman, Kendall had Spiderman, and Carlos had the Power Rangers. Carlos' face was lit up like a Christmas tree in December as he sat in his chair.

"What are you so excited for, Carlos?" Kendall asked his juiced up buddy.

"I'm excited for Mother's Day! Aren't you guys?" Carlos retorted. He looked at his group of friends who just shrugged.

"I guess." James answered for the three boys. Logan and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm excited about it…" Carlos replied quietly. To his relief, Miss Taylor started talking to the class again.

"Ok, everyone, your parents are here to take you home. Don't forget about tomorrow!" Miss Taylor told the children happily. She opened the classroom door and the room filled with parents and grandparents. Carlos' grandmother came to pick him up. She babysat him after school because both his parents had to work. But that was ok because Carlos loved spending time at his grandparents' house.

"Abuelita!" Carlos exclaimed upon seeing his grandmother. He shot up from his seat. "Bye guys! I'll see you later!" He said to his friends. Carlos ran over to his grandma and gave her a bear-hug. "Hola abuelita!"

"Hola Carlos." His grandma greeted him. "Are you ready to go?" She asked with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yup!" Carlos answered happily. The pair got into her car and drove off, back to Carlos' grandparents' house.

"Abuelo!" Carlos shouted to his grandfather as he walked in to the house.

"In the living room, Carlos!" Carlos' grandpa called back. Carlos followed the sound of his voice to the living room, where the older Mr. Garcia was sitting in a leather recliner.

"Hola, Abuelo!" Carlos greeted, planting a small kiss on his grandfathers' cheek.

For the next hour and a half, Carlos and his Abuelo played Go-Fish, his Abuelita had chocolate chip cookies together, and Carlos got to watch his favorite show, Spongebob Squarepants. Just as the episode ended, there was a knock at the door.

"Mami's here!" Little Carlos yelled happily as his grandmother opened the door. He ran out of the living room and wrapped his little arms around his mothers' legs the second she stepped through the doorway.

"Hey, cariño. Did you have fun today?" Mrs. Garcia smile as she asked her son. He nodded.

"Mhm! We played Go Fishes and ate cookies and watched Spongebob!" Carlos reported, counting on his fingers as he listed everything he had done with his grandparents.

"Sounds like you had a busy day!" Mrs. Garcia smiled. "Thank you, Rose. Cummon Carlos, we have to get home and have dinner."

"Anytime, dear." Mrs. Garcia's mother-in-law told her sweetly. She absolutely adored her grandson, and was happy to help whenever she could.

The mother and son duo got into the car and drove down the road to the Garcia house.

Carlos' eyes burst open as the sun shone in through the window. He looked at the Spiderman clock that sat on his nightstand. He didn't know how to tell time yet, but saw it said 6:17. Not that it meant anything to him, of course. He jumped out of bed, his plan now in action.

Carlos slowly opened his bedroom door and crept out into the silent hallway. He peeked into his mom and dads' room. Both his parent were sound asleep. Carlos smiled. Everything was going smoothly. He quietly tip-toed down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to make mami?" Carlos wondered out loud as he looked around the kitchen. He gasped. "I know!" he exclaimed joyfully. He pushed a chair up to the counter and opened the cabinet door. He found what he was looking for: the box of Froot Loops. He set the box down on the floor and opened the top. He popped a handful of cereal into his mouth.

"Now how am I supposed to reach the bowls?" Carlos asked himself. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia kept the cereal bowls on the top shelf, which was too high up for Carlos to reach. He turned on his foot and looked around the kitchen. Then his eyes spied something that would work just as well: a soup pot sitting in the sink rack. Clean, of course.

He moved the chair over to the sink and pulled the pot out. He placed it onto head like he would his helmet and hopped down to the floor. Carlos set the pot down next to the box of cereal and went in search of a spoon. He walked over to silverware drawer, but being as short as he was, he couldn't exactly see what was in it. He felt around until he felt something that resembled a spoon and pulled out a giant serving spoon. Carlos shrugged and stuck the spoon in the pot. He grabbed the cereal box and filled the pot with as much Froot Loops as he could fit. Then he remembered he needed one more thing to finish off the breakfast surprise: milk. With a new goal, he marched over to the fridge and pulled out the half-full jug of milk. Carrying it in both arms, Carlos brought the milk over to his area on the floor and unscrewed the cap. Pulling a classic little kid move, he turned the jug upside down over the pot, emptying it. Carlos overflowed the pot, spilling milk and cereal onto the hardwood floor. Satisfied with his work, he stood up, wiped his hands on his pajama pants, and raced off to get his mom.

Carlos bolted upstairs and ran down the hall. He stumbled to a stop in front of his parents' door. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. He walked on his toes as silently as he could over to their bed, where both his parents were still fast asleep. Carlos got right up to his mother's face and stared at her wide-eyed. Mrs. Garcia slowly opened one eye, only to find her face-to-face with her brown eyed little boy.

"Good morning, cariño." Mrs. Garcia said to Carlos in a groggy, but kind voice.

"Good morning, mami!" Carlos whispered excitedly. "Wake up, I have a surprise for you!" He grabbed the blanket and pulled it down to her waist, exposing her arms. He grabbed her hand and gently tugged.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Mrs. Garcia laughed at her anxious son. Carlos led his mom by the hand down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Surprise, mami! I made you breakfast!" Carlos announced proudly. He had a smile the size of Texas spread across his face as he pointed to his creation.

"Oh, cariño! I love it! You made this all by yourself?" Mrs. Garcia praised, ignoring the mess that was all over the floor. Carlos simply nodded in response. Mrs. Garcia sat on the floor in a spot where there was no milk and ate a bite of the cereal her son had prepared for her. Although there was quite a mess to clean up, she couldn't help but feel proud of her son for trying to make today special for her.

"Oooh mami, I have another present for you!" Carlos told her, remembering what he still had in his backpack. "I'll be right back!" He ran out to the front door, where his backpack was sitting on the floor. He hurriedly unzipped it and pulled out his drawing. Carlos scurried back to the kitchen as fast as he could, excited to show his mom his second present.

"What's that, Carlos?" Mrs. Garcia asked curiously.

"I made you this yesterday at school! Do you like it?" Carlos asked hopefully. His brown eyes were bright with excitement. He handed her a drawing of a red petaled flower growing on a green hill. A big smiling sun was shining in the sky. "I love you mommy! Love Carlos" was writing in big jerky letters next to the picture.

"Oh cariño! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Mrs. Garcia said, kissing her sweet son on the forehead. She pulled him into her lap and wrapped her arms around Carlos' little body, enveloping him into a hug. He grinned from ear to ear and hugged his mom back. He was confident that he had given his mom the best Mother's Day ever, and it was only 6:30 in the morning.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Wow, that took FOREVER to write! I hope it was long enough! Well it better be, I mean seriously, it's 14 pages long! I was running out of words to use! Thank you ! I'd like to point one thing out: Carlos' preschool, Dor-Lyn, yeah I do not own it. I went there when I was little, and my mom works there, but I do not own it. Nor do I own Froot Loops (I really don't, I finished the box a few weeks ago…), Power Rangers, Superman, Spiderman, Batman, or BTR in general. Sadly…Oh well, there's time for me to wallow in my own self-pity later, back to the author's note! I'd like to give a shout out to vikwhis13: thank you for the awesome Twitter conversations! hahah good times:) Oh yeah, I do not own Twitter either. If I did, I would get JamesMaslow, HeffronDrive, TheCarlosPena, and 1LoganHenderson to follow me and re-tweet me:) that's my new goal in life at the moment:) hahah I know, not that important of a goal, but I don't care;) hahah so did everyone see Big Time Moms? I LOVED it! The "Mom Song" was really cute! We now know their moms' names! And we know that James' parents divorced…:'( …On a happier note, Happy Mother's Day to all mothers everywhere! Did everyone have an awesome day? I did!:D Well, I think I'm out of things to say so,

Until next time,

~LaurenNicole


	4. My New Bike

My New Bike

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Wow, haven't written for this in a while! I was organizing my files on my computer (the things I do when I should be doing summer assignments. Heh…) Well, I found "Moments of Carlos Garcia" and was like "Oh my goodness, I forgot about this! So, here we are, with me updating this for the first time since May 8th…Wow, that's a bit sad…Well enough of my babbling, here we go! My New Bike=)

* * *

><p>**Makes a reference to "Carlos' Helmet Never Fails"<p>

**The boys are 9 in this one, and IDK if most 9 year olds still believe in Santa. My brother is 9 and he does, but ya know, kinda different circumstances. So…yeah.

* * *

><p>"Papi, can I have some paper and a marker?" Carlos asked his dad as he was making dinner. Mr. Garcia turned to his son.<p>

"Of course. You can grab a piece from the printer and there should be a marker in the junk drawer." He informed the boy.

"Thanks, Papi!" Carlos said happily as he ran towards the computer, stopping to grab a blue marker from the drawer by the refrigerator. Once he had his supplies, he went up to his bedroom, grabbed a book to lean on, and sat criss-cross on his bed.

_Dear Santa,_

_Hi! How's the North Pole? Is it really cold? It's pretty cold in Minnesota. But that's okay, cuz cold means snow and snow means snowmen and snowball fights and hot chocolate. Kendall's mom makes really yummy hot chocolate!_

_I was wondering if you could bring me a bike for Christmas. Last month I broke mine when I tried to ride it down the slide at the park. I crashed and it got bent up and I can't ride it. I asked mami and papi if I could get a new one, but they said that we didn't have enough money right now. I don't' know why they just can't go to the ATM and get some money printed out for them, but I forgot to ask them. _

_Anyways, could you bring me a new one? I really really really want to get a blue one. Blue's my favorite color now! My old bike was red, because that used to be my favorite color, but now I like blue. My friend Logan likes red. I asked him if he wanted my old bike, because it was red, but he said no thanks. I guess he didn't want a broken bike. Oh well._

_So Santa, if you could bring me a brand new blue bike, I would be the happiest boy ever in the world! I hope you are having fun up North! Say hi to Mrs. Claus and the reindeer and the elves for me! Bye!_

_Love Carlos_

Carlos read through his letter, and when he was satisfied with what he had written, he took the paper and scurried down the steps back into the kitchen. His older brother Miguel was getting a Coke out of the fridge.

"Papi," Carlos asked his father who was finishing making dinner. "Can I have an envelope?" Mr. Garcia nodded.

"Miguel, can you get Carlos an envelope?" He asked his oldest son. Miguel set the bottle on the counter and opened up the cabinet by the fridge. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Carlos. He took it and sat down at the kitchen table, folding the letter and sliding it in. He made a disgusted face as he licked the glue on the flap and sealed it shut.

"So whatcha got there, Litos?" Miguel asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"I wrote a letter to Santa." Carlos grinned. Miguel smiled, knowing that Santa was one of Carlos' hero's. "Did you write your letter yet?" Miguel bit back a chuckle.

"Not yet, buddy." Carlos tilted his head in confusion.

"But Christmas is in eleven days! If you wait too long, Santa might not get it in time!" Carlos worried. He didn't want his older brother to miss out on all the presents.

"Don't worry, I'll email Santa later." Miguel told him. Mr. Garcia let out a small laugh.

"Can I email him too?" The young boy asked curiously. Miguel shook his head.

"Nope, only kids who are thirteen or older are allowed to email him." He informed, trying not to let Carlos catch on.

"Oh, ok!" He chirped.

"Dinner's ready." Mr. Garcia announced, setting a bowl of pasta on the table.

X~X~X~X

_the next morning…_

"Mami can you mail my letter to Santa for me?" Carlos asked, taking a bite of his Capt'n Crunch.

"Of course, mijo." Mrs. Garcia smiled, sipping her hot mug of tea. Carlos handed her the envelope. The front of it read 'Santa Claus, The North Pole'. She set the letter on the table and checked that clock on the wall. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, the bus will be here soon." Carlos nodded and finished the last of his cereal. He rinsed out his bowl and placed it in the sink. He grabbed his backpack, walked out the door and down the street to the bus stop where Kendall, Logan, and James were already waiting.

Once she was sure that Carlos was out of the house for the day, Mrs. Garcia took the letter and opened it up. She read what her son had written and smiled. Her and her husband had bought exactly what Carlos had asked for- A brand new blue bike, just his size. They were keeping it at their neighbor's house so there was no way that Carlos could find it. And that way, on Christmas morning, he would get the present he had wanted most.

X~X~X~X

_Christmas morning…_

"Miguel. Miguel. Miguel. Miguel." Carlos whispered as he poked the sleeping body of his brother. The older boy opened his eyes a crack and saw Carlos standing next to his bed.

"What is it, Litos?" He asked, his voice still groggy with sleep. He glanced at his alarm clock. 6:37 am.

"It's Christmas!" Carlos announced excitedly. He peeled off the blanket and comforter that Miguel was cocooned in and literally dragged him out of bed. Miguel rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. Carlos bolted out of his room, Miguel slowly shuffling out behind him. He made his way downstairs as Carlos went to wake up his parents. Eventually, the Garcia family was in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia on the couch, Miguel curled up on the recliner, and Carlos sitting on the floor next to the tree. He couldn't take his eyes off of the mountain of presents.

"Are you going to open any, or are you just going to stare at them all day?" Miguel teased. Carlos laughed and reached for a medium box with "Carlos" written on the tag. He examined the box for a second, then tore off the wrapping paper like his life depended on whatever was inside this package. His brown eyes widened as he looked at what he'd opened. A Nerf N-Strike Barricade RV-10.

"Woah!" Carlos exclaimed in awe. Miguel leaned over and nudged the younger boy with his elbow.

"I'll show you how to use that, then there shall be war." He whispered with a mischievous grin on his face. Carlos smiled widely and nodded. The two brothers finished opening their gifts. Soon enough, there was a pile of Christmas themed wrapping paper on the floor. Carlos ended up receiving a Nerf gun, some Power Rangers action figures, a new hockey stick, a Lego set, and a bunch of other miscellaneous items.

Carlos was extremely happy with all of his presents. He couldn't wait to play with his toys and have a great time. But deep down inside, he was upset that Santa hadn't brought him a bike. But he kept his huge smile on his face, not wanting to show his disappointment. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get that." Mr. Garcia said as he got up off of the couch. He walked to the door opened it. "Well, hello Mike. What are you doing here?" He asked in a "confused" voice.

"Morning, Robert. Is Carlos here?" Mike Johnson, the Garcia's neighbor, asked.

"He's right in here, why don't you come in and warm up." Mr. Garcia suggested. Mr. Johnson followed him into the living room.

"Sylvia, Miguel." He greeted with a smile. "Carlos." he addressed the young boy sitting on the floor.

"Hi, Mr. Johnson." Carlos said politely.

"So, Carlos, I think there might have been a mistake."

Carlos looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Santa accidently delivered one of your presents to my house." Mike explained. Carlos' eyes widened with excitement. "Come outside and see it."

"Okay!" Carlos jumped up off of the floor and ran to the door. He looked outside and couldn't believe his eyes. There, sitting on the front step of the Garcia's house, was a brand new, shiny dark blue bike, complete with a Christmas bow on the handlebars. A tag hung off of the metal frame with 'To Carlos' written in big red letters.

In his sock feet, Carlos ran out into the snow to get a better look at his new bike. He walked circles around it, admiring it everything about it. The black grips on the handles, the tires full of air, the seat just begging to have Carlos' little butt sit on it to go for a ride.

"Mami! Papi! Miguel! Look what Santa brought for me!" The nine year old boy called to his family. They came to the doorway and stood smiling at the excited boy. "It's my new bike!"

* * *

><p>NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: What do you think? This took longer than expected, but I think the time was well spent. I like it, and I hope you do too=) Please review! Oh my BTR! I'm going to the BTR concert in 2 days! I'm so excited, and if it weren't 12:08 am right now, I'd probably scream out loud. Follow me on Twitter (Glamtastic97) if you wanna see pics from the concert. I'll post billions of them after=) Well, until next time,<p>

~LaurenNicole


End file.
